My Life in Konoha Gakuen
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: Sebuah kisah saat Sakura menjalani kehidupannya sebagai siswi SMA di Konoha Gakuen. /Dan untuk tambahan, Kakashi sensei menawariku untuk melatih adik kelas untuk pelatihan olimpiade Fisika. Sebagai peraih UN tertinggi, maukah Tayuya menggantikan tugasku?/ AU, no pairing/ mind to read?


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chara: Sakura**

**Rate: T**

**Genre : School life**

**Warning ; OOC, AU, Typo yg tak bisa dihindari, dan kisah nyata author.**

* * *

**SAKURA POV**

Hai.

Namaku adalah Haruno Sakura. Aku adalah seorang gadis berusia 18 tahun. Tahun ini aku lulus SMA loh Wah.. aku senang sekali minna. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama aku belajar, mengerjakan soal, dan bertanya sana-sini, perjuangan itu membuahkan hasil yang memuaskan. Nah, sekarangkan aku sudah lulus, tapi aku masih belum melihat bagaimana nilai UN-ku. Aku cemas sekali, karena aku berjuang sendiri untuk mengerjakan soal-soal itu. Tanpa bantuan apapun dan siapa pun. Yah, walau seandainya nanti hasilnya tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi aku bangga. Soalnya, aku sudah berhasil menepati janjiku pada Kurenai Sensei. Yaitu janji untuk jujur dalam mengerjakan soal ujian. Karena, kata Kurenai sensei kita harus mengandalkan apa yang kita kuasai. Untuk apa sekolah 3 tahun, mendapatkan nilai yang tinggi namun hasil kerja bagi. Kan sayang, pengorbanan kita selama belajar di sekolah. Nah, saat ini aku sedang menunggu hasil ujianku. Doakan nilaiku bagus ya.. hehe..

END SAKURA POV

**14 Juli 2011.**

Hari ini, merupakan langkah awal bagiku untuk melanjutkan pendidikan yang lebih tinggi. Setelah melewati tes sebanyak 4 tahap, akhirnya aku bisa dengan bangga menunjukkan diri bahwa aku, Haruno Sakura telah resmi menjadi siswi Konoha Gakuen. Sekolah yang cukup baik di kotaku, dan biasanya terkenal dengan sekolah elite dengan segudang prestasi oleh muridnya. Hari itu, aku melangkahkan kaki dengan bangga dan memasuki gerbang sekolah baruku untuk menuntut ilmu disana. Mengukir prestasi yang baik dan juga untuk membanggakan kedu orang tua.

"Saku-chan, Kaasan antar sampai sini ya. Belajar yang benar. Dan buat Kaasan bangga denganmu."

Aku mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum pada Kaasan.

"Ha'i Kaasan. Baiklah, Sakura masuk dulu ya. Bye, Kaasan."

Kaasan melambaikan tangannya ke arahku dan tersenyum sembari terus melihatku memasuki gerbang Konoha Gakuen. Walau aku tak menoleh ke belakang, namun aku tahu bahwa Kaasan menitikan air mata. Tadi, aku sempat melihat mata emerald Kaasan berkaca-kaca saat mengatakan hal itu padaku. Walau beliau tersenyum, namun aku tahu bahwa Kaasan sedang mengharapkan sesuatu tentangku. Entah apa itu, pastinya tidak jauh dari harapan semua orang tua pada anaknya. Yaitu, melihat anak mereka berdiri dengan sejuta prestasi, mengharumkan nama sekolah, sekaligus membuat mereka bangga dengan kita. Meskipun aku ragu untuk bisa membanggakan Kaasan, tapi aku sudah berjuang. Dan mulai hari itu, aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk belajar dengan benar dan membanggakan kedua orang tuaku.

"Yosh, semangat."

Ucapku untuk menyemangati diri sendiri.

**)))000(((**

**Oktober 2011**

Hari ini kelasku akan mengadakan ulangan harian dengan mata pelajaran Fisika untuk yang pertama kalinya selama aku bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen. Dengar-dengar dari bisik tetangga sih, Kakashi sensei selaku guru Fisikaku membuat soal yang sulit dan banyak yang remedial. Karena kelasku adalah kelas terakhir yang ulangan Fisika, maka setidaknya aku sudah mendapatkan gambaran soal untuk ulangan nanti. Walau, katanya sih soalnya berbeda dan semakin hari semakin sulit. Karena kelasku dapat giliran yang terakhir, ada kemungkinan soal ulanganku kali ini lebih susah dari kelas lain. Tapi, bodo amat lah. Yang penting aku sudah belajar dengan maksimal untuk materinya kali ini.

"Baikah, sesuai jadwal hari ini kita akan ulangan Fisika. Silahkan renggangkan meja kalian." Perintah Kakashi sensei.

Kami pun menjauhkan meja masing-masing dan memasukkan semua buku ke dalam tas, kecuali sebuah pulpen. Kakashi sensei membagikan soalnya dan menyuruh kami untuk mengerjakannya selama 1 jam.

Saat membuka lembaran soal, emerald-ku tampak berbinar. Pasalnya, soal ulangan kali ini sama persis dengan latihan-latihan soal yang selama ini diberikan Kakashi sensei. Mungkin sedikit sulit karena angkanya ribet. Tapi, aku mengerjakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan menuliskan semua jawaban yang aku ketahui di lembar jawaban. Setelah waktunya habis, Kakashi sensei menyuruh kami mengumpulkan lembaran soal beserta jawaban dan dipersilahkan untuk meninggalkan kelas. Saat kami beristirahat di kantin Ino mengeluh dengan soal tadi.

"Ya ampun. Kakashi sensei sadis banget sih! Masa soalnya susah. Dan angkanya ribet banget. Huuaa... Sakura! Aku bakalan remedial!" Ino menjambak rambut pirangnya dan menjerit frustasi.

Sedangkan aku hanya terdiam melihatnya dan melanjutkan acaraku yang tertunda, yaitu memakan bakso.

"Biasa ajalah pig. Emang kamu aja yang ngalamin itu? Semuanya juga tahu!" jawabku dengan sewot.

Ino memberiku deathglare andalannya yang sama sekali tak mempan padaku. Ia menjambak rambutku dengan sebal dan berteriak tepat di telingaku.

"DASAR FOREHEAD! Huh.. kalau bagimu sih mudah! Kau kan olimpiade Fisika, BAKA! Mengertilah perasaan sahabatmu." Ujarnya.

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku dengan sebal dan menulikan pendengaranku. Kalau Ino sudah begini, aku bisa habis jika meladeni kemarahannya. Dia punya penyakit darah tinggi yang akut. Hehehe...

**)))000(((**

**November 2011**

Saat ini, kami semua seluruh siswa-siswi kelas X dikumpulkan di aula Konoha Gakuen yang luas. Kata kakak OSIS sih, ada pengenalan ekstrakulikuler olimpiade untuk siswa baru. Aku dan Ino mengambil tepat duduk di belakang. Karena, rata-rata bagian depan sudah terisi penuh oleh siswa-siswa kelas lain. Tak lama kemudian para sensei masuk ke dalam aula dan memulai acara itu.

Di sekolahku terdapat sekitar 8 mata pelajaran untuk diolimpiadekan. Diantaranya adalah Matematika, Fisika, Kimia, Biologi, Ekonomi, Geografi, Geosains, dan Astronomi. Dan untuk seluruh siswa kelas X diwajibkan untuk memilih dan mengikuti salah satu dari mata pelajaran yang di olimpiadekan. Karena, dari SMP aku senang dengan pelajaran Fisika, jadi tanpa ragu aku menuliskan namaku di formulir pendaftaran. Ino yang duduk di sebelahku membaca formulir milikku.

"Jidat, kau mengambil fisika ya? Aku ikutan deh!"

Ino menuliskan Fisika pada kolom mata pelajaran yang akan diikutinya. Padahal, aku tahu si pirang ini lebih menyukai Kimia. Pasti dia sengaja mengikutiku, karena yang ikut di olompiade Kimia cowoknya jelek-jelek semua. Ya ampun pig, kapan kau akan berubah.

**Januari 2012**

Well, kali ini aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Baru saja memasuki awal semester baru, tiba-tiba saja Anko Sensei menghubungiku untuk mengikuti pelatihan setiap hari sabtu di Laboraturium Fisika selama 4 jam non stop. Ayolah sensei, ini weekend aku ingin tidur. Belum lagi harus membuat tugas yang mulai menumpuk satu per satu. Sekolahku ini menganut prinsip sekali mengayuh dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Jadi, kalau guru yang satu kasih tugas, guru yang lain juga ikutan dan jadilah tugasku menggunung.

Siang itu aku melamun di jendela. Padahal, waktu sosialisasi kemarin kelihatannya pelatihan olimpiade itu mengasyikkan. Namun itu semua salah! Senpai-senpai tampan yang kemarin ikut olimpiade Fisika, sekarang menghilang satu per satu dan menyisakan seorang pria aneh bernama Shino. Dia selalu memakai jaket dan menggunakan kacamata hitam untuk menutupi wajahnya. Entah bagaimana rupa aslinya, yang pasti auranya mengerikan sekali.

Terkadang aku dan Shion takut untuk masuk ke tempat pelatihan olimpiade jika ada dia disana. Dia memang pintar sih, tapi bukan hanya aku yang ketakutan saat melihatnya. Shion juga, katanya Shino itu mengerikan dan penuh dengan mistis. Dia lebih terlihat seperti paranormal gadungan yang menyurup ke Konoha Gakuen sebagai siswa yang mengikuti olimpiade Fisika dan bertugas menakuti seluruh siswa disini. Mungkin saja, karenanyalah Sasuke senpai dan Gaara senpai mengundurkan diri dari Olimpiade ini. Karena tidak mau ketularan hal-hal aneh dari Shino. Uhhh...

Minggu ini diadakan uji coba untuk mengukur kemampuan siswa. Kami dikumpulkan di sebuah ruangan kelas dan mengikuti tes sebagai latihan untuk lomba olimpiade yang akan dilaksanakan 3 bulan lagi. Aku dan Shion mengikutinya dengan ogah-ogahan. Sejauh ini, yang ikut olimpiade Fisika hanya berlima. Aku, Shion, kak Hinata, kak Karin, dan Shino. Ino, si gadis pirang itu mengundurkan diri di hari pertama pelatihan. Alasannya, tidak ada senpai-senpai tampan di olimpiade ini dan keluar seenak jidatnya saja. Membuatku dimarahi oleh Anko sensei karena dia teman sekelasku.

Setelah keluar dari ruang tes itu, aku segera ke kantin dan memesan makanan kesukaanku. Dari sejumlah soal yang kukerjakan selama pelatihan, entah kenapa yang ini terasa sulit sekali. Soalnya esai berjumlah 8 buah. Dengan lembar jawaban 10 halaman, dan aku hanya mengisi 2 halaman di lembar jawaban. Jika aku tidak tahu jawabannya, aku menuliskan kembali soalnya dan menggambar soal, jika soal itu menanyakan sebuah konsep sesuatu.

Aku dan Shion mengikuti pelatihan ini dengan setengah hati. Selain jumlah anggota yang sangat sedikit. Ditambah jadwal yang ketat dan memaksa. Lalu, adanya Shino di pelatihan itu, membuat kami berdua sepakat mengundurkan diri dari sana. Pada hari Senin, kami menemui Anko sensei di ruangannya. Aku menyenggol Shion untuk memulai pembicaraaan, namun Shion malah diam saja dan membuatku berkeringat dingin karena Anko sensei menatap kami dengan galak.

"Katakan ada apa!"

Kami berdua meneguk ludah.

"A-ano sensei, ka-kami ingin bicara." Ujarku setengah gemetaran.

Shion menginjak kakiku, dan kubalas dengan menyubit lengannya. Anko sensei semakin garang melihat kami berdua. Sebelum dia kembali meledak, terpaksa aku yang mengutarakan maksud kami untuk datang ke sini.

"Begini sensei, ma-maksud kami datang kemari untuk membicarakan tentang pelatihan olimpiade."

Anko sensei mulai melembutkan pandangannya. Aku kembali meneguk ludah sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Ka-kami rasa, kami berdua harus mengundurkan diri. Ka-karena, sepertinya pelatihan olimp Fisika ini terlalu berat untuk kami berdua, sensei. Ma-mafkan kami ya, sensei."

Seketika Anko sensei memandang kami berdua dengan iba. Beliau menggeleng cepat dan membuat kami berdua kebingungan.

"Jangan Sakura, Shion! Di pelatihan olimp ini hanya kalian berdua yang dari kelas X. Kalau kalian mengundurkan diri, tahun depan siapa yang mewakili sekolah di ajang olimpiade untuk Fisika? Adik kelas kalian? Tentu saja tidak! Sensei tidak menyetujui permintaan kalian. Lagi pula, sepertinya kalian berdua punya potensi untuk mengikutin olimpiade ini. Jadi, jangan mengundurkan diri ya?"

Melihat Anko sensei yang terkenal galak dan memohon pada kami, membuatku sedikit merasa bersalah. Aku berunding sejenak pada Shion. Sebenarnya, yang membuat kami tak betah di pelatihan olimp itu karena keberadaan Shino. Pria itu semakin mengerikan saja. Apalagi kemarin, saat tidak ada gurunya melatih kami. Dengan bangganya dia yang melatihku dan Shion. Menyuruh kami menyelesaiakan soal tingkat nasional dan pusing dengan teori ciptaannya. Well, kepalaku serasa mau pecah jadinya. Tapi, mendengarkan perkataan sensei ada benarnya juga. Dari kelas X hanya kami berdua yang masih bertahan. Kalau sampai aku dan Shion mengundurkan diri, bisa-bisa tahun depan olimpiade Fisika hanya tinggal nama. Entah apa yang menyebabkan tidak ada siswa dari angkatan kami yang berminat pada pelatihan olimpiade ini. Yang pasti hanya kamilah harapan satu-satunya.

Jadi, aku dan Shion membulatkan hati dan menambah daya kesabaran lagi. Aku menyetujui permintaan Anko sensei dan dibalas dengan senyuman olehnya. Walau terlihat mengerikan, tetapi setelah itu hubungan kami semakin membaik dan Anko sensei tidak galak lagi kepada kami berdua.

**)))000(((**

**Maret 2012**

Kami baru saja selesai melewati masa-masa UTS (Ulangan Tengah Semester). Sistemnya sama dengan pelaksanaan ujian semester. Hanya saja, jumlah soal lebih sedikit dan waktunya dipersingkat. Setelah selesai UTS ini, kami siswa-siswi kelas X akan diliburkan selama seminggu karena siswa kelas XII akan megikuti Ujian Akhir Sekolah. Namun, hal ini pengecualian bagi yang mengikuti pelatihan olimpiade. Karena lomba akan dilaksanakan 1 bulan lagi, jadi kami harus latihan ekstra setiap hari.

Namun, sebelum itu hari Sabtu-nya Kakashi sensei membagikan hasil ulangan harian pertama di semester genap. Pembagian hasil ulangannya serentak untuk satu angkatan. Jadi, kami semua dikumpulkan di aula dan dipanggil sesuai kelas. Saat itu, banyak sekali yang remedial. Bahkan, yang tuntas pun nilainya pas-pasan. Tidak ada yang menembus angka dia atas 8. Aku semakin gemetar saat menunggu giliranku tiba.

Kakashi sensei memanggil namaku dan memperlihatkan hasil ulanganku. Disana, tertulis angka 92. Baiklah, aku bermimpi. Mungkin ini adalah imajinasi liarku yang terlalu terobsesi dengan pelajaran Fisika. Sehingga, angka 62 terlihat seperti 92 dimataku. Namun, Kakashi sensei tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat untukku,

"Selamat ya Sakura. Nilaimu paling tinggi seangkatan." Ucapnya.

Suara bergemuruh seperti tepuk tangan terdengar di belakang sana. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dan mengucek mataku sekali lagi. Tapi, tetap saja yang terlihat adalah angka 92, bukan 62. Emeraldku membulat sempurna. Aku mencium tangan Kakashi sensei dan mengambil kertas ulanganku dengan bangga. Hari ini aku terbebas dari remedial Fisika seangkatan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

**)))000(((**

**Juni 2012**

Olimpiade Fisika sudah berlalu sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Walau aku sudah berusaha dengan maksimal, tapi tetap saja aku tidak lulus seleksi tingkat kota. Kata Anko sensei, padahal poinku hanya terpaut 2 dari yang peringkat terendah yang lulus. Ah sudahlah, mungkin belum rejeki. Lagi pula sudah ada kak Hinata, kak Karin dan Shino yang lulus dan lanjut ke seleksi provinsi. Wajar saja, mereka sudah kelas XI. Pastinya mereka lebih berpengalaman dari tahun sebelumnya dan memiliki ilmu yang cukup. Sedangkan aku? Aku masih kelas X, dan kebanyakan soal olimpiade itu dikerjakan dengan konsep pada pelajaran anak kelas XI. Yang terpenting, aku lebih giat lagi berlatih soal dan mempersiapkan diri untuk tahun depan.

**)))000(((**

**Januari 2013**

Hai minna..

Sekarang aku sudah kelas XI. Dan saat ini kami sedang mengikuti pelatihan di laboraturium Fisika. Dan anggota yang mengikuti olimpiade ini hanya aku sendirian sekarang. Karena, yang lain pada kabur dengan berbagai macam alasan. Tapi, tetap saja bagiku ini asyik. Membahas soal bersama Iruka Sensei, yaitu laboran Fisika yang pintar sekali. Beliau masih kuliah, namun sudah bisa melatih siswa untuk olimpiade. Kami mengerjakan banyak soal dan variasi. Menghabiskan waktu 3 jam nonstop tanpa istirahat dan berakhir dengan keadaanku yang masih bersemangat untuk mengerjakan soal lagi. Namun Iruka sensei menolak dan menyuruhku untuk menyudahi pelatihan untuk hari ini. Hahaha.. masih teringat denganku saat itu, wajahnya terlihat lelah karena aku menanyakan semua hal yang tak kuketahui padanya. Dan kurasa, saat itu adalah awal yang baik untuk mengejar targetku di tahun ini.

**Februari 2013**

Uhh.. aku senang sekali. Hari ini Kurenai sensei mentraktirku di kantin sekolah. Hal ini dikarenakan, aku bisa membuktikan rumus dengan penjabaran yang panjang di papan tulis. Disaat semua anak-anak kelasku terdiam dan tak ada yang berani menerima tantangan Anko sensei, aku mengangkat tanganku. Membuktikan rumus itu dan dihadiahi tepuk tangan oleh teman-temanku.

Anko sensei tersenyum bangga dan berjanji akan meneraktirku di kantin. Tentu saja aku sangat senang. Apalagi banyak yang iri padaku. Uh, rahasia ya pembuktian rumus yang ditantang oleh Kurenai sensei itu pernah dibahas dalam pelatihan olimpiade kemarin. Makanya aku bisa menjawabnya dengan lancar. Hehe.. terima kasih Kami-Sama.

**Maret 2013**

Bulan ini aku sedih sekali minna. Disaat semua teman-temanku mewakili sekolah untuk mengikuti perlombaan olimpiade untuk cabang Matematika, Fisika, Kimia dan Biologi di Universitas Kohona. Aku malah tidak diizinkan untuk mengikutinya. Padahal ini adalah kesempatanku di kelas XI. Dari cabang Fisika diwakili oleh anak kelas X. Kata Anko sensei, beliau sengaja mengikutkan mereka agar ada pengalaman.

Padahal aku yang rajin mengikutin pelatihan. Kenapa malah mereka yang dipilih? Akhirnya, disaat teman-teman kelas XI-ku mengumpulkan formulir pendaftaran, aku ikut dan menemui wakil kepala sekolah yaitu Minato sensei. Aku menceritakan semuanya pada beliau dan beliau dengan senang hati mengizinkanku untuk mengikuti perlombaan itu. Dan disaat itulah, aku berjanji untuk membanggakan nama sekolah. Walau tidak menjadi juara, semoga saja sampai ke babak final. Pasalnya, kata Minato sensei perlombaan kali ini diadakan tidak hanya untuk wilayah Konoha. Melainkan melibatkan provinsi-provinsi lain seperti Suna, Oto dan Ame. Pastinya saingan lebih berat dari yang sebelumnya. Semoga aku berhasil.

Akhir Maret, perlombaan diadakan. Aku dan kedua adik kelasku mewakili cabang Fisika. Disina, banyak sekali peserta-peserta yang diisukan pernah ikut dan menang ditahun sebelumnya. Membuat nyaliku ciut dan semakin gugup. Namun aku harus semangat, aku tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang diberikan oleh Kami-Sama dan harus berjuang dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Setelah melalui beberapa tahap, aku sampai ke final. Menyingkirkan puluhan peserta lainnya dan masuk ke Top Ten. Dari sekolahku hanya 3 orang yang masuk ke final. Satu dari cabang MTK yaitu Sasori dan satunya lagi dari cabang Biologi yaitu Shikamaru. Finalnya akan diadakan keesokan harinya, dan aku akan berusaha untuk masuk ke lima besar.

Di hari H, tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Di babak final ini, bukan hanya mengerjakan soal-soal olimpiade berbentuk teori. Tapi juga praktek! Sepertinya panitia sengaja tidak memberitahukan hal ini kepada peserta, supaya menjadi tantangannya. Aku membaca materi yang akan dipraktekan di final ini seadanya. Melakukan praktek tentang viskositas yang menurutku perhitungannya sangat rumit dan dilanjutkan dengan soal teori yang semakin susah. Aku agak pesimis untuk menang. Namun, sudah sampai dibabak ini saja aku sudah bangga. Keesokan harinya pun, ternyata aku tidak menang. Namun, aku tetap bangga dan Minato sensei pun berterima kasih karena sudah membanggakan nama sekolah untuk cabang Fisika yang masuk ke Final. Meski aku sedikit kecewa, tetapi aku sudah pernah mengikuti perlombaan untuk cabangku dan menerapkan ilmu yang kupelajari selama ini.

**April 2013**

Pelaksanaan olimpiade tingkat kota sudah dilaksanakan kemarin. Sekarang aku hanya menunggu hasilnya dan berdoa supaya lolos tingkat kota. Berhari-hari aku menunggu hasil pengumumannya, hingga suatu malam temanku bernama Matsuri dari sekolah lain mengabarkan bahwa aku masuk ke seleksi provinsi. Wah... aku senang sekali minna. Keesokan harinya aku melakukan nazarku dan menceritakannya pada Kaasan. Kaasan sangat senang sekali, apalagi setidaknya dari kelas XI hanya aku yang lolos. Sedangkan Shion, Saara dan Yakumo tidak lolos. Akhirnya, aku kembali belajar dan mengikuti pelatihan di sekolah.

**Juni 2013**

Pelaksanaan seleksi olimpiade tingkat provinsi. Baiklah, soalnya susah sekali. Aku harus menggaruk-garuk kepala merah mudaku untuk menerjemahkan soalnya. Membacanya berkali-kali dan menjawab sebisaku. Ya, aku pesimis disini. Susah sekali rasanya untuk lolos dan masuk ke seleksi nasional. Namun, aku sudah bangga karena targetku tercapai dan setidaknya di tahun terakhir untuk mengikuti olimpiade, aku bisa sampai tahap ini.

**April 2014**

Aku sengaja skip sampai tahun ini. Hehe.. soalnya banyak cerita yang tak harus aku ceritakan ya minna. Saat ini, aku sudah kelas XII. Aku akan menghadapi ujian nasional yang akan diadakan 3 hari lagi. Sedangkan penguasaan konsep dan materi masih banyak yang belum aku pahami. Jadi, selama seminggu sebelum Ujian Nasional aku terus membahas soal-soal yang belum dikerjakan dan mengabaikan Sasuke-kun.

3 hari sebelu pelaksanaan ujian nasional, aku bertanya pada Kurenai sensei tentang materi kelas XI yang belum maksimal aku kuasai. Disana Kurenai sensei menjelaskan dengan baik dan membuatku paham dan meningkatkan persentase kemantapanku untuk menghadapi ujian nasional mata pelajaran Fisika. Karena, sejauh ini aku lebih fokus ke sana dan berusaha memperoleh nilai yang tinggi untuk ujian nasional nanti. Di tengah perdiskusian kami, Kurenai sensei mulai membicarakan hal yang serius.

"Sakura, apa Sakura membeli kunci?" tanya sensei.

Aku menatapnya sejenak. Dari kedua mata ruby-nya, tampak jelas bahwa Kurenai sensei seperti mengkhawatirkan sesuatu. Aku tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak sensei. Mana mungkin Sakura mau membeli kunci. Harganya mahal sensei. Hehe.. lagi pula belum terjaminkan kebenarannya?" ucapku sejujur-jujurnya.

Seketika ekspresi kekhawatiran Kurenai sensei berkurang dan beliau tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sensei percaya padamu. Itu sikap yang bagus, Sakura. Selama ini, kamu belajar 3 tahun dan berjuang mati-matian untuk kelulusan, masa harus mengandalkan kunci? Lagi pula, kalau nilainya tinggi. Nilai itu lah yang akan kita pergunakan untuk melamar kerja. Kalau kita mendapatkan nilainya secara tidak halal, tentu saja gaji yang akan kita makan nanti juga tidak halal. Semua perbuatan pasti ada pembalasannya, Sakura. Sensei harap, kamu berjuang dengan jujur dan tuangkanlah ilmu yang sudah diberikan selama 3 tahun ini. Walaupun seandainya nilaimu tidak terlalu tinggi. Yang penting itu adalah usahamu sendiri dan Sakura harus bangga. Okey?" ucap Kurenai sensei panjang lebar.

Aku menangguk tersenyum dan kami pun melanjutkan diskusi kembali. Dan hari itu, merupakan pelajaran berharga dan nasehat yang sangat penting dari guruku. Bahwa, suatu perbuatan pasti akan mendapatkan balasan. Jika kita memberi umpan 1 cacing, jangan berharap mendapatkan 1000 ikan. Ibaratkan pepatah, apa yang kita tanam itulah yang akan kita petik. Kurenai sensei mengajarkanku untuk menaman kejujuran. Agar suatu hari nanti, aku bisa memetik buah kesabaran dan kejujuran itu dengan hasil yang baik.

**20 Mei 2014**

Hari ini adalah kelulusan. Sekolahku dinyatakan lulus 100 persen. Walau nilai hasil ujian nasional belum dibagikan, namun ada isu yang beredar bahwa peraih nilai UN Fisika tertinggi adalah si Tayuya. Dengan nilai 98. Wah! Sempurna sekali ya. Padahal selama 3 tahun ini, yang kuketahui dia tidak terlalu pintar. Apalagi untuk Fisika. Bukannya aku sombong ya, tapi aku sering melihat namanya di daftar nama siswa yang remedial. Dan sekarang dia menjadi peraih nilai Un Fisika tertinggi. Huh, aku benci sekali. Tapi ya sudahlah. Berapa pun nilaiku nanti, semoga tidak rendah dan setidaknya hasil jerih payahku 100 %. Kau tahu? Terkadang sebuah kebohongan lebih menyakitkan dari pada kejujuran yang pahit. Dan dari sinilah aku sadar, bahwa dunia nyata ini jauh lebih kejam. Dan untuk tambahan, Kakashi sensei menawariku untuk melatih adik kelas untuk pelatihan olimpiade Fisika. Sebagai peraih UN tertinggi, maukah Tayuya menggantikan tugasku?

**~FIN~**

* * *

a/n:

well, hatiku sudah sesak untuk menerima kenyataan ini.

Maka dari itu aku tuangkan dalam bentuk fanfik agar bisa dibaca dan mengambil pesan di dalamnya.

Untuk readers, maaf jika endingnya mengecewakan. Namun ff ini sengaja aku persembahkan untuk kalian diluar sana agar selalu menjaga dan menerapkan yang namanya kejujuran. Apalagi menyangkut sesuatu yg berpengaruh besar dalam kehidupan kita nanti.

Mungkin kita berfikir bahwa kesalahan masa kini bisa dihapuskan dimasa depan. Tapi ingatlah dosa, teman. Tuhan melihat segala yang kau kerjakan hari ini, kemarin dan esok. Aku mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan selama ini. Baik dalam author note di FF ku yang lain, di facebook, atau pun yang pernah kukritik di ff yang aku review.

Manusia tidak sempurna kawan. Dan aku pun mengaku memiliki banyak dosa. Untuk itu, menjelang pengumuman SNMPTN nanti, aku ingin meng-clear-kan segala permasalahan yang ada. Menuntaskan konflik yang belum terselesaikan. Mohon maaf jika ada pihak yang tersinggung atas perbuatanku. Terutama di ff 9 Requests, yang belakangan penuh kontra flame dan discontinued.

Gomen minna. Untuk yang baca dan sesama siswa SMA yg baru lulus. Mari kita berdoa untuk diterima di fakultas yang kita inginkan dan menjadi generasi bangsa yang berkualitas. Amin.

**Thanks!**


End file.
